onepiecefandomcom_id-20200215-history
Jolly Roger
|image = Jolly Roger Infobox.png}} , juga dikenal sebagai adalah bendera tradisional bajak laut Eropa dan Karibia, yang dibayangkan hari ini sebagai tengkorak di atas tulang paha yang dilintasi pada bidang hitam. Berbagai versi Jolly Roger ada selama berabad-abad; misalnya, Calolly Jack's Jolly Roger mengganti tulang paha dengan pedang (kacamata pendek). Oda sendiri memberikan beberapa informasi tentang Jolly Roger, termasuk tiga kemungkinan asal berteori yang telah diterima oleh para ahli: *Ada yang mengatakan itu berasal dari istilah Perancis "jolie rouge" atau "merah indah" yang mungkin merujuk pada darah. *"Roger" mungkin berasal dari kata "rogue" yang berarti pencuri atau penjahat. *Itu mungkin berasal dari istilah "Roger Tua" nama kuno untuk Iblis. Jolly Roger diakui sangat berarti "bahaya" di seluruh dunia. Tengkorak dan tulang bersilang itu sendiri biasanya digunakan untuk memperingatkan orang tentang zat berbahaya atau tempat pada tanda dan botol. One Piece Di One Piece, Jolly Rogers umumnya membantu para perompak menentukan siapa yang menjadi milik krunya, atau bahkan siapa yang merupakan bajak laut. Banyak yang memilih untuk mengibarkan bendera kru mereka di suatu tempat di pribadi mereka (seperti Portgas D. Ace). Negara-negara tertentu yang memahami cita-cita Jolly Roger, atau telah menentang ide-ide Pemerintah Dunia, juga mengibarkan bendera, seperti Kerajaan Drum yang dibebaskan setelah Wapol tumbang. Namun, membesarkan Jolly Roger dianggap sebagai kejahatan besar oleh Angkatan Laut, dan siapa pun yang terlihat melakukannya (mungkin itu menyenangkan atau nyata) akan dianggap sebagai penjahat. Desain Jolly Roger biasanya mencerminkan minat kapten kru. Di lain waktu itu mungkin kemiripan fisik (kumis Shirohige atau tiga bekas luka Shanks pada satu mata), barang pribadi yang mereka kenakan (topi jerami Luffy), atau simbol di belakang mereka. Bendera Kru Bajak Laut Unnamed Crews Other Organizations Anime-Only Flags Ideals of the Flag All those that sail under a Jolly Roger are supposed to show respect for their chosen flag and honor it always as it represents the crew itself. Once the flag is gone, the crew can no longer sail under it and therefore everything linked with the flag is gone. Luffy uses this in making his choice in the Davy Back Fight and takes the Jolly Roger belonging to Foxy instead of a member of the crew, thus preventing anyone from ever sailing under it again. He then gives them a new one that he drew (badly) himself. Different crews react differently to these ideals. For example, Wapol did not see what was so important about the pirate flag in comparison to Luffy. Donquixote Doflamingo does not like the idea of anyone tarnishing his flag's name and punished Bellamy for losing under it. Aside from the ideals of respect for the flag, some pirates also create their Jolly Roger in such an appearance to signify a certain meaning. Such as the Krieg Pirates having hourglasses next to the skull to tell enemies their time is up, or the Sun Pirates having a sun symbol as it was a way to cover up the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon that many members once bore. Smileys Following the introduction of Donquixote Doflamingo, a different type of Jolly Roger has appeared. Rather than the traditional skull and crossbones, the flag is a smiley of a grinning person. The significance of this type of Jolly Roger has yet to be revealed. In some cases, such as Doflamingo's flag and the Human Auctioning House, the smiley has a line painted over it. While some of the smiling Jolly Rogers are connected to Doflamingo, another smiley has been seen on Whitebeard's life support equipment. Ace also wore two smileys on his hat, one sad and the other happy. The Kid Pirates' secondary Jolly Roger is a smiley style with a stitched-up mouth. The Heart Pirates also have a smiley style Jolly Roger, only this one has 6 branches extending outwards in all directions. Personal Jolly Rogers A few characters sport their own personal Jolly Roger. The reasons for that differ, as do the sources of the flags. While some are exclusively shown in the SBS (members of the Straw Hat Pirates), others appear in the series without further information (like Perona's) or are part of a "what if" scenario (Igaram's nightmare picturing Nefertari Vivi as a pirate). References Navigasi Situs es:Jolly Roger it:Jolly Roger